


Twice The Fun

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [136]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: A freak accident leaves Tobirama with a permanent clone of himself but considering his original intentions when he created the clone neither of them are very upset by this.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Senju Tobirama
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [136]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 19
Kudos: 159





	Twice The Fun

A bright flash of light was the first thing his eyes ever saw. Tobi was born with the knowledge that he was a clone and though he had only existed for a few seconds his mind contained two decades of memories. Blinking rapidly to clear his vision, he settled his eyes on a pair identical to his own and watched his original scan him head to toe.

“Well that wasn’t intended,” the other murmured.

“No,” Tobi agreed. “I don’t feel the same as other clones have. My structure feels strangely more durable in a way I would struggle to describe.”

Tobirama’s eyes shot up and he hummed thoughtfully, walking a circle around Tobi’s form. “An interesting set of circumstances for sure. Shall we test how durable you truly are?”

“Yes, let’s.”

So they did. Hours later when the moon had already risen and begun to fall again they were forced to conclude that Tobi was indeed not a true clone but a permanent copy of Tobirama. When wounded he bled, neither pain nor injury dispersed him, and when his original attempted to cancel the jutsu neither felt any sort of reaction. Only time would tell if their conclusions were truly correct but for now they had agreed to operate on the assumption that there were simply two of them now.

Which, to be perfectly frank, they were thrilled about. To have an extra set of hands and a mind that would understand enough to help with experiments was truly a blessing.

That was, of course, the explanation they gave to Hashirama when asked why they didn’t seem all that upset about their circumstances. As his brother they loved him dearly but that didn’t mean they in any way appreciated the immediate flood of tears that came when he realized that he now had two siblings to love and spoil and smother. Only the fact that it had been literal decades since the man last had more than one sibling stopped Tobirama and Tobi from escaping his overly enthusiastic hugs.

Other reactions to their recent doubling were far more amusing. Specifically the Uchiha brothers who took the news as one might when learning one is about to die a horribly painful death. While Izuna began swearing up and down that he would soon be defecting to another country Madara simply stood where he was in a vaguely catatonic state. Tobi thought that was rather fun.

Still, at the end of the day the nicest thing was being able to go home together and catch up on all the sleep they hadn’t gotten the night before. Without giving it much thought they both entered the home and headed for the same bedroom, reached for the same drawer to fetch a pair of pajamas, and even showered together without noticing anything out of place. Theirs was the same body, after all, and there wasn’t anything to be embarrassed about looking at a mirror image of oneself. It wasn’t until they stood side by side looking down at the only bed in the house they realized being doubled might cause a few unexpected changes in their life.

“It would only be logical to sleep in the same bed,” Tobi was the one to point out. “We both know that sleeping on the couch hurts our back and there is plenty of room here for two.”

“Yes, that’s true. We also both know that an extra pair of hands in the workshop is not the reason we were happy about this like we said to Anija.” Tobirama smiled at him and it was a wicked thing with sharp teeth exposed.

“Other company has always been such a boor.”

“Mn. I much prefer my own company.”

Tobi laughed when his original gestured towards the bed in invitation and he wasted no time settling himself down across the covers only to twist and crook one finger in an invitation of his own. Both of them were smiling when Tobirama’s lips sought his, eager for things that no one else needed to know about. This was just between themselves.


End file.
